Art for eternity
by Grey-Butterfly-Shadows
Summary: Sasori has moved to a new school and has attracted the attention of some different characters mainly a blonde called Deidara. Deidara has a secret can Sasori discover it and how will it change his life. I suck at summaries. Rated M for future chapters Will be SLASH and it is an AU
1. Chapter 1 Sasori

**AN: **Hello people I'm sure many of you will skip this and move on to reading the chapter but anyways this is my first fan fiction so it might be bad because I can't spell to save my like and my grammar is atrocious he he but here we go.

I don't own Naruto because if I did there would be so many things different haha

Pairings: PeinxKonan, ZetsuxTobi, KisamexItachi, KakuzuxHidan and DeidaraxSasori

* * *

Chapter 1:

Sasori's POV

"Sigh"

I hate having to move all the time. New house, new school, new place and new friends; I don't make friends easily, I prefer to sit by myself and carve, paint or read, I never was one for having lots of friends around me. I had none in my last school and I don't think I'll have any here either.  
It looks so big. The school I mean, there has to be at least 400 classrooms and there are students everywhere, swarming around, bumping into each other, talking; it's so loud here too, not that I don't like noise but I prefer the quiet of the library or abandoned art room.

I don't even know where I am, I'm supposed to find the reception but I haven't got a clue where to look, just wandering around aimlessly. I thought I was heading in the right direction until I hit someone and landed on my backside. "Ow of course I would fall stupid small body" I grumble I have always been small for my age but sometimes it's ridiculous when say that you can't be seventeen because you look fifteen.  
Something above my laughed, I look up and gasp at the sight. _Oh god I'm going to get killed!_ My mind was screaming at me to run because the person I had run into was like six foot tall half of him was black and the other half white, he had this weird spiky plant like thing around his head, he wore a black cloak with red clouds on it and looked like he was going to kill me. I stood slowly and rubbed the back of my head. "You okay?" he asked politely I was stunned to say the least and stuttered my reply "Y-yeah I-I'm okay j-just a b-bit off b-balance" he smirked at this I guess he thought I was weak and little, well I am little but I'm not weak never have been; just because you can't see the muscles doesn't mean they are not there. I glare at about to ask what the hell he is smirking at when an ear piercing scream is heard "ZETSU"

Another tall boy ran from around the corner of the corridor, he was wearing all black also he had the same cloak on, black with red clouds, and had on a black and orange swirl mask, he seemed to be in a rush for some reason or another but I wasn't caring too much all I wanted was to be as far away from them as possible.  
I started to turn around and walk to a different part of school but a hand clamped down on my shoulder and kept me still. I turned, glared and asked "what the hell do you want" I presume is name is Zetsu because the other boy is at him animatedly as if waiting for an order. Zetsu chuckled at his face broke into a predatorily smirk _I should have run when I had the chance now I'm going to be raped_. He lent down and whispered in my ear "I want you to come with my and Tobi here so we can introduce you to our friends." _Hahah not going to happen, ok think how am I going to get out of this one. _  
"Humm yeah I don't really want to meet your friends sorry" I say back face completely emotionless, I raise my right hand and swing it at him. I hear a crunch and it looks like I have broken his nose, his grip on me disappears when he gaps his nose. I grit my teeth and say "Now **I **want you to leave me alone understand, **I** don't want to meet you friends and **I **don't care who you are just **leave me alone**." I hiss tuning away and walking down the corridor in the hopes of never running into them again.

* * *

**An: **Okay chapter one completed I don't know when the next chapter will be out but hopefully soon because I have a lot of inspiration for this story so whoop. Also review please I don't how you review just do it whether you're nice or mean I don't mind I will look at all of them and take it into consideration and change things


	2. Chapter 2 Deidara

**An: **Whoop chapter 2 thats all I have to say right now.

I don't own Naruto because if I did there would be so many things different haha

Pairings: PeinxKonan, ZetsuxTobi, KisamexItachi, KakuzuxHidan and DeidaraxSasori

* * *

Deidara's POV

"School is so boring" I look over at the white haired male walking beside me. He's taller then me not by much though and wears the same black cloak with red clouds as me, all of ours friends have them it's like our way of telling who we can trust or not, well at least thats what it's like for me. "If you don't like it Hidan then don't bother coming, un" I laughed lightly and shake my head as he flips me off, he always was the one that like confruntation. "You know that I only come to this hell on Earth for Kakuzu, he would kick my ass if he knew I didn't show up." I laughed silently to myself before getting distrcted by something so beautiful.

It's a young boy standing in the middles off the path looking around. His face is emotionless but his eyes, his pierceing eyes betray his confusion and anxiety. His hair is the deepest shade of red I have ever seen before. He seems really small and slim like you could break him easily. All I know is that I want to meet him and find out more about him.

"You're staring" I jump slightly at the new voice and turn to face them "Morning Zetsu and I wasn't staring, un" I reply even though I know I have been caught. "Okay not staring oggling then" he smirks in victory while I sigh in defeat, Hidan must have noticed or he would have if Kakuzu hadn't caught up to us, when had I missed his arrival, and was currently with his tongue down Hidan's throat. "Knock it off you two" Zetsu seemed pretty angry at them, I guess he had an argument with Tobi and he was refusing to talk with Zetsu never mind be intermate with him. "Jelous are we, just because you and Tobi are no longer screwing doesn't mean the rest of us have to act like virgins I don't Itachi and Kisame will." Kakuzu spat back with a vicous smirk on his lips. Zetsu's eyes flared with anger but nothing more was said because he stromed off mostly likely to be alone and think things over. "Come on lets go to form class (home room whatever you want to call it), un" I said slowly making my way towards one of the art clasrooms hoping to run into that beautiful redhead.

Right now I'm sittin at my desk bored as hell while Hidan is sittin on Kakuzu's lap and the teacher is glaing at then but is too chicken to do anything when suddenly Zetsu walks in with blood covering his nose. "What happened to you, un?" everyone looked at him, mouths gaping waiting paiteintly for a reply. "I got punched in the nose by that redhead you're fasinated with" Gaps came from around the classroom no one had ever punched Zetsu most were too scared. "Alright settle down, I have a new student I need to introduce, Sasori Akasunawould you please come in?" There he was my little angel that had busted Zetsu's nose, he became even more appealing to me.

Slowly he turned towards the class not a single emotion flittered across his face until he saw us, me, Hidan, Kakuzu and Zetsu, a small flicker of fear passed over those lovely brown orbs. "Sasori maybe you could tell the class something about yourself before you sit down. You will have to sit next to Deidara, Deidara please raise your hand." My hand shot up in the air before I knew what was happening. "Thank you now Sasori" He looked around the class once again before shurgging his petite shoulders.  
"My name is Sasori and I like art." That was all he said soemthing so simple and so confusing, I wanted to ask him so many questions like 'what type of art do you like?', 'What are your opinions on art?' and mostly I wanted to know if he would occpany me to a museum sometime. He slowly walked towards his seat glaring at Zetsu as he did, breaking the rest of the class into whipers and hushed conversatisons.

"Hi I'm Deidara, un." I said happily with a grin upon my face "This is Hidan and Kakuzu and I guess you already know who Zetsu is, un." He looked at me slightly confused mostly likely as to why I wasn't threating him for punching Zetsu but I was too enthralled by him to do that. "You already know my name, and I don't mean to be rude but could piss off I already told your other friends I wasn't interested so leave me alone." He said his tone becoming more angry towards the end it left me shocked that he would say something like that "I was only trying to be nice to you, you seem lonley, un." I muttered knowing I had struck a nerve within him as I watched him stiffen and tense. "You don't know the first thing about me so before you try and assume that I'm lonely why dont you get your facts straight first" he hissed and turned away from me staring intently at the board. I was taken back, no one had ever said that to me before it was...refreshing, a small smirk graced my lips, it would be fun making him mine, it would be fun indeed.

* * *

**An **Whoo finished another one I'm hoping for writing a new chpter each day because I have finally finished school so lets see


	3. Chapter 3 Some secrets shown

**An: **Hello people again, third chapter whoop and I have good news I have finished all my exams so 97.9% of my time will now be spent on the fic and getting it complete *the rest will be spent on eating and sleeping*. I would like to thank all those who reviewed your comments mean so much to me even if there not nice ones but anyway on with the fiction.

* * *

Third person.

_Stupid blonde thinking he can just make fun of me and say I look lonely he doesn't know anything about me I hate this school _Sasori thought venomously as he stormed out the classroom seconds after the bell had rang "Mr Sasori would please wait here so I can hand you a time table."  
Deidara stood watching him intently smirking to himself as he made his way towards the teacher "Sir, should I show Sasori to his class, un?" He eyed the schedule and said slyly "I have all the same lessons as him, un"  
"Yes Deidara that would help greatly and I'm sure Mr Sasori would love that; now you should be going or you'll be late." The redhead was seething with anger why couldn't that stupid blonde just leave him alone he had already turned down their offer for friendship twice, how long was it going to be before they got the hint. He snatched the timetable and made his way to dash out of class but a strong hand gripped his upper arm holding his back "Wait for me or you won't know where to go Sori, un" The shorter male bristled at the nickname but before he could retort Deidara was pulling him away towards their next class.

"Listen I really don't want to be friends with you so why are you doing this?" His curiosity and impatience had gotten the better of him but he couldn't help but wonder who would take rejection twice and still not get it. Deidara chuckled and stared at him "Well Sasori my friends and I are always looking to bring new people into our group that catch our attention and you have caught mine, un" Sasori blushed slightly no one have ever said that he had caught their attention before. "What if I don't want your attention?"  
"Don't you, I mean you blushing very prettily, un" Sasori turned and ducked his head cursing his pale complexion, he opened his mouth to reply but was cut by his new teacher screeching "Where have you too been?" her voice was shrill and high pitched, the smaller of the pair wanted to cover his ears with his hands. "Sasori here is new and had gotten lost Miss Patricks, I passed him and saw that we had the same lesson so I walked him here, un." The blonde lied smoothly, her features softened and she ushered them in "Sasori you can sit next to Itachi, Itachi raise your hand," A pale hand rose from the sea of students the nails where painted black, his eyes followed down the arm across the shoulders noting that he too owned a black cloak with red clouds Sasori began cursing his luck _Why so I have to sit next to the weirdoes that are adamant to make me their friend uuggghhh. _His face was slim nothing out of the ordinary however what really caught his attention was the red eyes that we staring coldly at him. Sasori slowly meandered towards his chair and sat down hoping to ignore everyone fro the rest of the day.

Class had went by without any interruptions, Sasori was thankful that Itachi was a quiet person and didn't bother him, he would just murmur to the person sitting next to him, he too had one of those cloaks, his skin had a blue tinge to it and his blue hair was spiked, his eyes gleamed as he looked from Sasori to Deidara.

The bell rang to signal the end of class and the beginning of break, Sasori made a mad dash out into the hall; he did not want to be stuck with Deidara again. He walked along the corridor before turning into an abandoned classroom, shutting the huge door quietly behind him; he leaned against it and absorbed his surrounding. The room was bright, walls painted blue to create a calming atmosphere, wooden desks sat in groups of four square desks joined to create a bigger working area, each single desk with a dark blue plastic chair at its front, a large wooden teachers desk was displayed at the top of the classroom with a blackboard behind, posters and pictures varying in shapes and colours littered the walls, small books shelves completed the room standing proud in the corners, brightly coloured books lined the shelves each one completely filled with different information and fiction. He slowly made his way towards the blinds, they were white and vertical letting light flow into the room, he gently tugged upon the beaded cord closing him off to the world below, the suns beams only managed to trickle into the shrouded dark he had created, it was peaceful and quiet just perfect for him.

Sasori sighed deeply and sat down at one of the wooden desks, opened his black satchel and took out a red sketch pad and a worn out blue pencil case. He flipped the pages until he reached his latest drawing and smiled sadly. The picture was of his mother and father, they both looked happy and care free, a small tear ran down his cheek, he missed them so much it was difficult growing up after his parents had died, he was sent to live with his grandmother, who cared for him a lot and he cared for her too but eventually he was sent to live alone when he gotten into too many fights at his last school. _Alone again, always alone no one ever wants to be with me, too much work and hassle always a burden_ he thought bitterly more tears ran down his face and stained his pencil drawing, smudging the lines of his art. There was a small voice in the back of his mind telling him that Deidara wanted him but he soon passed the thought over as a joke, Deidara only wanted to be with so he could hurt him, they always do. He pushed the pad away and buried his face in the blue sleeves of his jacket hiding himself further from the cruel world around him. He cried into his arms too caught up in his emotions to notice the shadow watching him from outside the door.

* * *

**An: **Alright all done on this one, its 23.16 and everyone in my house is asleep whoop, even the dog watching her nose twitch is funny oops maybe to much info I really need to sleep anyway yes review and read uh I think that should be read and review but whatever you could review before you read your choice.**  
P.S. **I know he doesn't like his grandma that much but I needed him to for this story so shushy. Also I couldn't remember if Sasori liked his parents or not, haven't watched shippuden in ages but oh well he loves them here hehe so yeah stay tuned for the next one


	4. Chapter 4 Happenings

**An:** Hello everyone again...hehe I have taken a while to write this cuz it was really hard to gather all my ideas for this chapter and it took a while before I liked, also we have had some thunder storms where I live which is really odd so I had no internet *whaaaa* it so anyway here you go:

* * *

_Re-cap - He pushed the pad away and buried his face in the blue sleeves of his jacket hiding himself further from the cruel world around him. He cried into his arms too caught up in his emotions to notice the shadow watching him from outside the door._

The heavy door opened with a slight groan from its old joints, a tall figure slipped silently into the darkened room, blue eyes firmly glued upon the shaking body of Sasori. He inched closer, blonde hair lightly swishing with the movements, wooden floor boards gave a squeak in protest and the weight being placed upon them. Slowly his pale fingers twist them in the silky red locks of the smaller male.

Sasori tensed at the thought that someone had seen him at the lowest, when he was so weak, when he was so vulnerable, when he was crying. "What's wrong, un?" the Stanger questioned from the tone of voice he knew that it was Deidara that was currently rubbing and toying with his hair. "Go away!" he tries to growl but it sounds hoarse and breathless.

The hand twists inside his hair harder, Sasori's white teeth sink into his lower pink lip to silence the whimper that threatened to break free. "Now, now that is not something you would say to your friend is it, un?" SCREECH! The rough sound of metal legs scraping against the wooden floor filled the room. Deidara stepped back and stared and the red head determining his next move.

Sasori spun to face him, his were cheeks streaked and red, hair messed and ruffled, lips darkened from his teeth and his hazel eyes shone with unshed tears but held no hint of sadness only anger and resentment. His shoulders were slightly hunched showing a defensive posture, his hands balled into fists, knuckles turning white from the pressure, nails biting into his palms. "Why can't you just leave me alone." he spat.

Deidara simply raised his eyebrows and smirked slightly "As I said before you have caught my attention and I want to make you mine" he smirk grew as he watched the heat rise upon Sasori's porcelain cheeks. _What a bastard 'want to make you mine' I'm not owned by anyone_ Sasori thought while he gritted his teeth. He began to chuckle, causing a confused look to cross Deidara's features, one that was soon knocked off when a fist came flying into his jaw.

His head moved to side and he spat blood onto the floor, before turning back to Sasori, a sadistic smile fell onto his lips as he licked the cut his lip had received. Suddenly he lunged at Sasori and pushed him to ground straddling his waist. Sasori's head banged off the wooden floor and he hissed in discomfort, his hands were pinned either side of his head and he watched as Deidara slowly leaned forward pressing their bodies closer to whisper in his ear "I have been nice to you for far too long, un" an inventory shiver ran through Sasori's form causing another smirk to appear on Deidara's cut lips.

"Get off me!" Sasori hissed, struggling underneath the larger boy, he squirmed and wriggled looking for weakness in the position but his effort was in vain, Deidara had him pinned and he could not escape. Sympathy and worry consumed Deidara's facial features "Tell me Sori please, un" Sasori refused to look at him turning his face to the side, noticing that tears had once again created a film across his brown orbs.

Deidara loosened his hold slightly but that was all Sasori needed to buck his hips up and push his hands up throwing Deidara off of him. He landed on this back with a surprise hiss and watched as Sasori scrambled for his bag stuffing his things in before he ran out of the class room.

BRING! (**An: **Break time at my school is 20 mins so its quite long and this could possible happen during that time anyway I'm rambling) The second bell had rang _Well I can't go looking for him now_ Deidara thought standing to his feet and brushing the dirt off his clothes, slowly reaching the door noticing a small pad on the end of the table. _Sasori must have left it behind _he made his way towards it looking at the drawing of two people _these must be his parents _he placed the pad carefully into his bag _now I have a reason to go looking for him_ a grin appeared on his lips as he sauntered out of the room.

**Now following Sasori: (****ohhh that sounds like a stalker...oh well ^^)**

He rushed through the throng of students making their way towards their next class. _I have to get out of here even for just a little while. _He hurried down the front path; swiftly he unlatched the gate and slipped out. Sasori slowed his pace knowing that he was not being followed _they will call home but it doesn't matter no one is there to answer. _Drips of water splashed upon the ground _Great I'm crying again_.

His feet shuffled down the empty street; gradually he made it to the end and turned down the path where he lived. Light drops of water began to pour from the grey clouds above, they made is clothes darken and chilled his bones. Soon the light rain had transformed into an intense down pour however Sasori kept his slow pace, head down with water dripping from the tangled red tresses, shoulders arched forward as the rain continued to pelt down upon him.

At long last he had walked up the two steps that led into his house. It was small, one bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and living room but that was all he needed. He dropped his bag and took his shoes off in the doorway. He made his way up 14 stairs and turned into his bedroom. It was dark with a rusty red colouring the walls, no pictures hung just puppets and odd drawings, books lined his shelves and bookcase, his bed lay in the middle of the room, the pillows were black to match the duvet cover while the sheets were a crimson red. The window was big but thick curtains hid the dismal world outside, a small futon was placed underneath He moved silently over towards his cupboard taking out a pair of navy blue jogging bottoms and a plain white long sleeved shirt. After this he made his way towards the bathroom. The bathroom was cream with a shower, sink and toilet. The window sill held shampoo, conditioner, shower gel and other cleaning items.

The door shut quietly and was locked using a small silver bolt. Sasori sighed; he had never felt so vulnerable, weak and cold. His wet clothes were discarded upon the floor, he lent over and turned the shower on and stood waiting for it to warm up. Soon steam was rising from behind the white shower curtain; he stepped in and sighed lowly as the warm water cascaded over his frozen pale body. He rested on hand against the wall while the other hung loosely at his side; slowly his body leaned forward until his red strands were coated in the pummelling water and hung around his face protecting his from the outside world.

After lathering his body in cracked black pepper shower gel; his skin smelt musky and the scent made him feel warm and fresh; he quickly washed in off and stepped into the steam filled area. He took a white towel from the container at the side of the shower and wrapped it around his waist; wiping the condensation from the plain oval he scrutinized his reflection. _My eyes have dark circles surrounding them showing my decrease in sleep and increase in nightmares, my lips are chapped from licking them nervously, my cheeks have sunken in a bit from the loss of appetite I have might have lost weight but it's better than throwing up after eating. _ He sighed lowly to himself_ I seem to be sighing a lot more lately too_; he proceeded to get dressed in a slow manner.

He retreated to his bedroom and sat upon the futon under his window opening the curtains to watch the rain fall, drawing patterns with the tip of his finger. Softly he began humming and then singing "Rain rain go away, come again another day, all the world is waiting for the sun." His head rested on the cool window as his eyes slowly slid shut.

**Back to Deidara:**

The next two lessons passed without any interesting events well apart from Tobi almost blowing up the chemistry lab because he added too much magnesium to the hydrochloric acid. The bell rang for lunch, Deidara packed up his things slowly to avoid the corridors filled with people and calmly walked out of the wooden door towards the lunch hall. Wood and metal tables surrounded by wooden chairs filled the canteen; students queued all around the eatery; chatter and pointless noise impregnated the air; aromas of different food swirled and danced above his head.

"Deidara!" a low voice shouted from across the room. The blonde turned his head slowly to the left and discovered a tall pale, ginger headed boy with many facial piercings waving him over, he lifted his hand a waved back in retaliation. He wandered over to the table he had been called to; it was right at the back in the left corner away from most of the others in the school; a smirk sneaked upon his lips when he saw Tobi sitting far away from Zetsu with a grin while his boyfriend was sulking. "Hey Pein, un" the ginger in question nodded and sat next to his girlfriend winding his arm around her waist possessively; she was called Konan; her hair was blue while her eyes were a deep grey colour, a light blue rose stood inside her hair.

A chair scraped across the floor as he brought it to the table next to Itachi and Konan. "So Deidara I hear there's a certain someone that has caught you eye" Konan asked sweetly, the blonde raised and eyebrow and reached for his lunch that was currently at the bottom of his bag, he placed all of this books on the table including Sasori's sketch pad to reach the blue plastic box. "This isn't your sempi." Tobi spoke taking the book and flicking through it before passing it around the table to Hidan. "Give it back, your not supposed to be looking at it, un" Poor Deidara was ignored as the book was passed around to Kakuzu, Itachi and Kisame before stopping at Zetsu. "This belongs to the little red head that hit me today doesn't it?"

"it might, un" Deidara replied taking a bite of his rice ball.  
"Sasori? The small one in out class? Wow never knew he could draw like this." Hidan expressed stealing a piece of chocolate from Kakuzu. "He's interesting" Itachi added

"Why didn't you invite him to have lunch with us then?" the blue haired female exclaimed, earning slight chuckles from the table and an embarrassed Deidara "Well you see it might be because he doesn't really like me, un" he mumbled under his breath hoping she wouldn't press the issue but grumbled when Konan hit him round the back of the head

"And why exactly does he not like you?" came a shrill voice that was attached the arm that had swung at him. "Well I don't really know he just doesn't like me even when I tried to be friends with him and he told me to leave him alone, un" Deidara sighed really not knowing why his little red angel didn't want to know him. "Not to mention when I was nice to him he went and bust my nose." Zetsu grunted. "Really! Humm Itachi is right this boy seems interesting" Pein joined in the conversation before kissing Konan on the head and saying he had detention to go to and walked out of the hall.

"Okay you should invite him to lunch tomorrow, anyway everyone coming to my house for movies tonight?" questioned Konan. They did this every week at a different person's house as a way for all the couples to be together and kiss instead of watching the movie, for Deidara though it was a torture to watch everyone else cuddle and kiss while being the only one left out. There was a chorus of yes, from there the rest of lunch was spent making small talk about lessons and silence until Kisame broke the sudden silence.

"Why are you so interested in him anyway Deidara?" all heads looked at the blonde who was biting an apple, after he had swallowed there was a short pause as he brought all his ideas and opinions for Sasori together in his brain. "Well, umm... he's so small but really strong I mean he split my lip before; he's not afraid of us like most people are and I hate that he looks so lonely I just want to hug him tight and make everything better, un" Konan looked at him with a face slitting grin, she was trying not to 'awww' and the cuteness that was being radiated from that speech; however most of the guys were trying not to throw up their lunches. "It's no big deal anyway let's get to class, un"

They all packed up their things Deidara finally had possession of the sketchbook again and tucked it safely inside his bag and walked the rest of them towards the sports centre for their final lesson P.E.

**Time skip to Konan's house (I'm too lazy to write about P.E. I hate it anyway so whatever.)**

Deidara was the last to arrive at Konan's, as he stepped through the door he noticed that most of his friends were already snuggled together sharing sweets, drinks and popcorn. He sighed sadly to himself before making himself comfortable on the floor next to Tobi and Zetsu because their relationship at the moment was still shaky and he knew that there would be no secret kisses or snuggling. Konan placed the movie into the side of the TV and huddled close to Pein once again. The lights were turned off and the movie began to start.

Deidara may have been the last one to arrive but he was the first on to leave, he hugged Konan and thanked her for a wonderful night before moving out into the crisp cool air. He breathed lungs full of the fresh scent and made his was down the dark path that was only lit by a few orange streetlights.

The moon was high in the sky shining down upon the world offering another light source unfortunate dark grey clouds covered the glowing rays every now and then. Dark alleyways filled with silence beckoned people in as a small shelter from the drizzling rain that had started. All was peaceful and quiet not a sound could be heard apart from his own deep breathing.

CRASH!

Suddenly bins were being pushed over just a few minuets from where he was standing. Scuffling, shouting and pain filled groans pollute the once silent area. He walks forward catching a glimpse of red strands before the person was shoved back into the alley. He walks faster and looks inside just being able to see three shapes towering above what looked like to be a bloody and beaten boy. As he walks closer and soon the smaller figure become more clear and realisation hits him full force nothing could ever prepare those men for what they were about to encounter, if they were lucky they would live.

* * *

**An okay so this one is done and it took me longer than I thought it would but never mind I have ideas for chapters and should have them written and uploaded soon so yeh read and review. Also I think I made Sasori a bit of a wuss tell me if you agree but anyway rambling again I have a bad habit of doing that haha so until next time. **


	5. Chapter 5 Happenings part 2

**An: **Hiyas people I has returned with a new chapter whoot, the story starts where we left Sasori last time which was asleep leaning on the window, so yeah lets get straight on with it:

* * *

Chapter 5

Sasori's pov

_The water splashed against my feet as I walked slowly along the shore. The sun was gently setting on the horizon painting the sky with shades of pink, reds, oranges and blues. I smile softly at the scene in front of me. A tall silhouetted figure is standing within the water, waving and calling my name; all I can do is wave back and smile "Come on Sasori, the water is fine!" he shouts. I shake my head laughing silently to myself. I watch the clouds overhead and they float across the sky waiting to be swallowed by the overcoming darkness. Two wet strong arms grip my waist and I squeal in shock and excitement; he lifts me up into the air and spins me around both of us laughing. "Put my down!" He complies with my wishes; my eyes are closed as I laugh into his chest; I have never felt this happy before. He tilts my chin and presses his lips onto mine; I press mine harder and feel is tongue gliding across my bottom lip. I eagerly open my mouth inviting him to play; he dips his tongue into my cavern, exploring every crevices and cave before battling with my own slick muscle. He pulls back and I can feel the trail of saliva that's left betweens us. Slowly I open my eyes and stare into his baby blue orbs shining with love and happiness. "Deidara!"_

My brain had awoken from the land of the unconscious but my body was not ready to enter the living world. My eyes fluttered as I tried hard to stay within my dreamscape but ultimately failed. Half of my face was cold and the muscles in my neck were stained from my position. _What a wired dream...why would I think of Deidara like that?... I mean he makes feel all strange and fuzzy but what does that even mean? ...why couldn't he have left me alone...why I do I feel empty when I think of him leaving alone?_ I moaned softly as I sit up off of the window, I glanced at my alarm clock the glow red numbers said 21.00. I groaned knowing I was not going to get anymore sleep tonight. My stomach made a small growling noise that echoed through my empty house. I sighed and stood taking one last look at the dark world outside my window before I turned and ventured down my stairs towards the kitchen.

Once there I inspected the cupboards and rooted around in the fridge looking for anything edible. _I need to go shopping, _I thought as I had only managed to find a small tomato and half a box of cereal. I took a handful of the chocolate cereal and munched upon it before retreating into the living room.

I sighed again looking at all the incomplete drawings and puppets that were scattered on every available surface. I reached my small shabby sofa and pushed my projects to floor and pulled a blue and white woollen blanket over my legs. I reached for the remote and flicked the TV on, after a few minuets of channel surfing I settled down to watch The Dark Knight.

_Nothing that's all I can see, it's so dark. A blinding light appears at the end of a long corridor. I run to follow it, doors clash beside me. "Sasori" a female voice said it was so sweet yet dark. "You must move faster Sasori or the flames with catch you" I look behind my to see red, yellow and orange all twisted, dancing towards me faster and faster. I run as fast as I can right into the light and slam the wooden door shut. The room is so dark the only light is coming from the moon shining through the glass roof. "Sasori" that voice is coming from the corner. I walk over cautiously; I can just see two figures in the dark. They step into the dim light and I scramble back towards the door. There in the middle of the room were my parents. Blood dripped from their finger tips and the corner of their mouths. Burns covered all of their bodies and their clothes were plastered with mud and dust. "Mom, Dad" I barely knew my own voice. "You did this to us" my father said walking closer to me.  
"I didn't I swear." I tried to justify myself but I had always known that is was my fault. _

"_You did Sasori, we're dead and it is all your fault" my mother looked at me her skin white and chalk looking. "I didn't mean it I swear; it wasn't supposed to happen I'm so sorry." I could the tears that rushed down my face. "Too late apologies now you are going to get what you deserve." The door burst open. I could feel the flames licking at my skin, burning away my flesh. I screamed and screamed as more tears fell down my cheeks. The pain was unbearable; the whole fire consumed me as I fell onto my knees; the fire scorching me down to very bone; my parents laughter rang in my head and my last thought was 'this was my own fault and I deserve this.'_

I jumped and screamed from my place on the sofa; sweat covered my body; my harsh pants sounded in the empty room. "Just a dream, it was just a dream" I breathed in deep and shook my head at the lingering images. "I need to go for a walk." I checked the clock; I had only been asleep for an hour. I grabbed my coat from the door, slipped on my shoes and checked I had my keys in pocket before I walked out the door and locked it.

I shoved my hands inside my pockets and walked right down the darkened path. The menacing tress swayed lightly in the wispy breeze; my path was lit by orange street lights and sometimes the moon when the clouds didn't coat it. A light rain drizzled down from the darkness above slowly soaking me and chilling my bones. House stood staring down at me as I passed, alley ways motioned me to come inside and avoid the rain; while the path was becoming darker and darker the further I walked.

Three figures stepped from around the corner; all of them were taller than me and had more muscles too. I stood up straight and walked around them hoping to avoid confrontation. I had my back to them so I didn't know who but one of them whistled at me and shouted, "Well, well look at what we got here boys, it's a pretty boys that's out too late." His friends laughed and made grunting agreeing sounds; I could hear their feet on the pavement as they caught up to me.

I was dragged into an alley with my arms pinned behind my back. I came face to face with one of them but the darkness obscured his features, he leaned closer to my face and said "What is someone as dainty as you doing out in the dark all by yourself?" I growled and spat in his face; he chuckled a little then punched me in the jaw; I spat blood on the floor and looked at him again.

"Wanna play pretty boy?" He asked, I sneered at him before I kicked my legs up and hit him in the face; after that I was able to wiggle free of my bindings and punch his friends and ran to the edge of the ally knocking over a bin, I was almost of until one of them grabbed my arm twisted it and pulled, I let out a pain filled groan.

The leader shouted "So that how you want to play it you little slut!" I was kicked in the back of the knees and forced the ground my arm still twisted. I had one hand the ground to support myself; I watch as he places his foot upon my fingers and put all his weight down. A whimper is ripped from my throat. His other friend starts to kick me in the ribs causing more groans of pain to erupt from my mouth. My arm is released and I tried to curl into a ball and protect my vital organs. Kicks and punches rained down on me hard; I could barely breathe; I'm sure at least one of ribs is broken along with my arm. White hot pain coursed through my body and I just wanted it all to stop; I was bleeding, covered with bruises and had broken bones.

I heard a voice from the mouth of the ally way "You shouldn't be touching what belongs to me, un!" It sounded so familiar but I was too tired to place it, I kept blinking in and out of consciousness. The next I knew the pain has stopped, I timidly lift my head and see them staring at my hero "What are going to do about it?" The leader asks; I could see the cocky grin that appeared on the stranger's face, his blue eyes bleed over red as he replied "Teach you a lesson, un."

They all laughed at him; I sat up slowly and leaned against the wall as I watch the fight unfold. The stranger took a few steps forward but was suddenly gone and one of the men was being thrown across the alley into the wall and was lying sprawled across the damp ground unconscious. The second was kicked into the pile of rubbish on the road opposite the opening._ How is he so strong?_

The stranger finally shows himself in front of the leader. He smiled showing all his white teeth. His hands were a blur as he hit him on every accessible body part then the leader was thumped in the chest so hard I heard his ribs crack as he leaned forward the outsider crashed his knee into his face, then he pinned him to the wall, he whispered something in his ear but I was too tired to listen. The leader's face turned pale and soon he was sprinting away from the scene.

Soon it was just me and the stranger. He came closer to me and kneeled down in front of me "Deidara?" I questioned he gave me a small smile and nodded his head slightly. He raked his eyes over me inspecting my wounds. "Sasori are you okay, un?" All I could was shake my head before collapsing into his strong arms. The last thing I remembered was thinking how warm and safe I felt.

Light seeped through into the darkness of my dreams wanting my body and brain to wake. I felt safe and warm for the first time in years and did not to be awoken. I grumbled a little and tried to bury myself further into the pillow. I then noticed that my pillow was solid and moving up and down. I cracked open one eye and peered at the 'pillow' only to see a chest covered by a thin black material. Gradually I lifted my head higher and saw a shocking sight before me. I was lying upon a sleeping Deidara's chest. There he was the stranger that had rescued me; the man who confues my emotions so much was lying sleeping peacefully with his arms wrapped tightly around my small waist. All I could do was freeze at the position I was in. _What...How on Earth did I end up here!_

* * *

**An: Okay so another chapter down whoop but I won't be updating for a while because I am going camping from Tuesday till Thursday and after that the next two week I shall be working with Groundwork but never mind that I will try and update as soon as I can promise so read and review **


	6. Chapter 6 Waking up

**An: hello everyone I have returned and camping was awesome but I have updated as quick as I could so let's get on with the story:**

* * *

Deidara knew when Sasori had awoken because his body was no longer boneless and peaceful but more tense and alert. The slim body slipped through his arms and the weight settled on the edge of the bed. Sasori looked down at his slim chest to see it clothed with a big t-shirt, it hung down to his thighs and smelled like Deidara. _He must have undressed me to my boxers and slipped one of his shirts onto me._ His insides squirmed and knotted at the thought as a faint blush dusted his cheeks.

Deidara could sense the tension, confusion and fear coming off his angel in waves; slowly his pale powder blue eyes exposed themselves to the world around. Gradually he tilted onto his elbows for a better view of the pale figure situated at the foot of the bed. The small person was sitting curled into a tight ball with his head resting upon his knees.

Deidara yawned causing Sasori to tense and curl further into himself. He took a quick glance at the clock that hung on the wall opposite, it read 10.30, he groaned internally at the early time. "Sori, it's still early come back to bed, un" Sasori shook his head before he opened his mouth and said quietly "What am I doing here?" Deidara hated the way his precious sounded so lost and confused. He rose to knees and crawled behind his love, placing his legs either side of the tiny form. Sasori was shocked when he felt a warmth settle upon his back and two strong arms wrap around his waist. He lowered his legs to the floor and relished in the loving moment he had.

"What do you remember, un" He tightened his grip and smiled when he felt Sasori relax into him.  
"I remember going for a walk; being dragged into an alley, there were three men and I remember fighting then lots of pain. You came and helped but after that it's kind of fuzzy, but you had red eyes and you were so fast and strong," Sasori gingerly looked up and whispered "Why were you like that?"

Innocence shone in those wide brown eyes, Deidara thought that he would melt and the defenceless look was being given._ Should I tell him? _He questioned his own mind, **of course you should idiot! **He gently bit into his bottom lip before letting out a deep sigh. "Sasori, well I think you should know that I'm not like other people, un."

Confusion consumed Sasori's face "I don't understand" He sighed once again; he crept even closer so his lips brushed the shell of Sasori's ear. The smaller male blushed at the simple action, never used to someone being so close before. "You see," he whispered, the small shiver that ran though his love made his smile slightly "I'm a dhampyr, un." A panicked look swept across Sasori's face as he wriggled from the firm arms and took a few steps towards the wall, with his back toward Deidara. "No...I-I don't b-believe you...y-you're lying...y-you h-have to b-be" he whispered voice filled with anxiety and fear. He wrapped his arms around himself; his small pale hands clutched the fabric and hung around him; small shallow pants of breath escaped his plump lips.

Deidara stood staring at his back wondering if he could fix this. "I'm not, un" Within a split second he was standing in front of Sasori who gasped and walked back. "I promise you this is real, I'm real, un" Sasori stood stunned at the speed of the blonde "H-how did y-you do that?" Deidara allowed a small smile to cross his lips before he answered "I told you I'm a dhampyr. I'm half human, half vampire. I have the speed and strength of a vampire also I inherited the red eyes, un." He judged Sasori's reaction of silence as a good sign and carried on. "I have heightened senses but sunlight doesn't effect me and I don't have to drink the blood of others because I can drink my own, un."

Sasori's mind swirled at the information he was being told, _he's lying, he has to be or everything is real and...and...it was my entire fault. _He stared Deidara in the eye, looking for any sign of deceit, when he found none a flicker of sad emotion whipped across his features but was soon buried deep inside. "W-why are y-you telling me this" he asked trying to keep his voice level and not betray the mixed emotions that battled inside of him. "You asked, un" Deidara replied simply before taking a step closer towards the smaller boy. "But I also wanted you to know because I want so many things from you, un" a perverted grin crossed his lips before melting into a heartfelt smile. Sasori turned his back once more unable to look at the blonde who brought up so many emotions within him that he had never felt before. He swallowed hard and tried to get a grip on his swirling insides and raging heartbeat. "W-what do y-you want from me?" He asked in a quiet voice.

Silently Deidara took a step forward, "I want you to let me protect you," another step towards his angel, "let me take care of you," now he was behind Sasori, slowly he slipped his arms around the slim waist and whispered in the pale ear, "let me love you, un" He felt the body he held tense up at his words "Please Sasori, let me show you how much I love you, un" he pleaded desperate for his fiery red head to agree. Sasori stood tensed and wide eyed at the confession, _he loves me and wants to protect and care for me, my throat feels dry and my insides feel warm and fuzzy, how can he do this to me._ "I...I...I don't know...y-you confuse me so much."

"How do I confuse you?" he asked with pure interest, the body he held shivered as his breath passed the sensitive ear. Sasori sucked in a deep breath before replying "I-I fell things that I don't remember feeling. It's warm and fuzzy but sometimes you make me feel like I'm burning with harsh emotions, I don't understand."

Deidara's head dipped into the fierce looking strands below him, successfully hiding his smirk that had established upon his face. "That's love my precious." Sasori's eyes widened at the explanation. _Love, it can't really be love, can it? I've never felt like this before so it could be. _"So if it's love what is going to happen?" He questioned. _He's so cute when he's confused _were the thoughts that passed through the blondes brain.

The taller male leaned closer to his ear and murmured softly "Well since I love you and you love me too; why don't we become boyfriends?" Sasori thought he would melt at the gentle treatment he was being given._ No one has ever treated me like this before, they always say I'm a freak for not knowing such simple things but Deidara just explains them to me._

The red head relaxes into the embrace and tilts his head slightly to stare into the bright blue pools belonging to the blonde. "Okay, but I've never done this before so can we go slowly please?" A huge grin broke upon Deidara's lips as he nuzzled the soft skin of Sasori's neck. "Of course we can, un" His little lover blushed at his actions; his blushed deepened when Deidara pressed his lips to his temple.  
"Let's get some breakfast." He slowly unwrapped himself from his love and walked towards the bedroom door stopping when he noticed Sasori had yet to move. Sasori shifted from foot to foot and fidgeted a little. "What's wrong little one, un?" His blush was now back in full force; Deidara smirked loving the red that stained the pale face.

"What time is it?" Sasori asked quietly.

"About 11.00 why, un?" Deidara watched as Sasori's eyes grew with fear. "What's wrong, un?" he repeated.

"I'm so late for school and since I left yesterday, the head teacher is going to kill me." He said rushed growing frantic with panic. Deidara collected the panicked red head in his strong arms and shushed him. "Shh, don't worry Konan called the school and told them that you were sick and were staying at her place for a while, un" He allowed his words to sink into Sasori's brain before pulling him out of the bedroom door.

Muffled voices trailed form the lower levels of the household. Deidara scrunched his face up in distaste "I hate having demon meetings they always drag on, un."

"There are more of you?" his companion questioned as they made their way down the stairs. The blonde chuckled at his naive partner "Yes there are and it's time for you to meet them."

* * *

**An: FINISHED! At lest took me forever, hate having writers block anyway read and review. I'm hoping to get a few more chapters uploaded before school starts again. I will be in sixth form so I don't know how much time I will have to update from then but we shall cross that bridge when we come to it anyway see you for now. **


	7. Chapter 7 demon meeting and past events

**An: **

**so here is my next installment whoop took awhile to do but whatever anyway here you go.**

* * *

Chapter 7

_Recap: Muffled voices trailed form the lower levels of the household. Deidara scrunched his face up in distaste "I hate having demon meetings they always drag on, un." _

"_There are more of you?" his companion questioned as they made their way down the stairs. The blonde chuckled at his naive partner "Yes there are and it's time for you to meet them."_

Deidara led Sasori slowly down the wooden stairs, through the hallway and towards the door where the voices were coming from. The door slowly creaked open and five pairs of eyes were set upon the couple. Sasori ran his pupils over the five sitting around the table he recognized four and knew three by name. _I know Kakuzu, Itachi and Zetsu. The one sitting next to Itachi was in English and I don't know who the pierced one is. _

Deidara wrapped his arms securely around the thin waist of his boyfriend and whispered, "You don't know everyone here do you, un." Sasori shook his head gently and continued to stare at the group in front of him. "Well you know Itachi, Kakuzu and Zetsu. The tall one next to Itachi is called Kisame and the last one is called Pein, un."

"Good morning sleeping beauties." Said Kakuzu happily with a smirk planted upon his face. Deidara pulled his precious closer to his body revelling in the warmth that radiated from the smaller male. "Morning, un." He yawned sleepily, nuzzling Sasori's neck.  
"Blondie, unwrap yourself for two minuets so we can start." Kisame said with an evil smile.  
Deidara grumbled and reluctantly released Sasori from his grasps; the then lent down and whispered "Go and make yourself something to eat." Sasori gasped when Deidara brushed his cold fingertips lightly along the red heads ribs. Pleased with the reaction the smirking blonde sat on the empty chair next to Zetsu.

The smallest male walked from his frozen spot in search of the kitchen. "Your boy has nice legs." Commented Kakuzu grinning. Sasori's face had heated at the unwanted attention. A growl sprang forth from the blonde's throat; Zetsu placed his strong arms around Deidara before he leapt across the table. "Back off, un." Snarled the dhampyr.  
The calming voice of Pein broke the tension in the room "Stop it, both of you, I apologise for their actions Sasori." Zetsu released the unruly blonde who had calmed at the tone used by the pieced man.

"It's okay Pein." Replied the small red head. "Can I ask you all something?" questioned Sasori. The group stared for a few seconds before nodding their approval. "Well, Deidara said you were all demons and I was wondering what kind of demons you are."  
Itachi was the first to reply with "We are all different types. I am an Orc. An Orc have red glowing eyes as you can see. We are a very communal race but we enjoy violence and can be very selfish."

Kisame took a breath and said "I'm a Gelso. A gelso is a rare water dwelling ceature that is why my skin has a blue tint. We are very possessive creatures." His hand wormed around Itachi's waist and pulled the raven closer to him, Sasori smiled shyly at the action.

Zetsu answered "I'm a Kappa. I'm sort of like Deidara because I have traits like a vampire such as their stamina, strength and heightened senses. However I have green skin."

Kakuzu was next and said "I'm a Tiyanak. I am the offspring of a human and demon. I can look either demon or human depending on how I feel. I have more human traits than demon as I inherited more of my genes from my mother."

Finally Pein answered the question "I'm an Adramelech. I'm the chancellor to the demons of hell and president of the high council of devils. I am the last of my kind."

Sasori nods trying to absorb all the information. "Are the others demons?"  
Pein shook his head lightly before answering "No they are human just mated to us."  
With another nod of his head Sasori walks towards the kitchen in such of some tea. "Back to business, I call you all here because a Myurr has been sending demons to the void in order to obtain all the power of the underworld" explained Pein.

"What do we know about them already" questioned Zetsu  
Kisame answered with "A myurr is a serpent demon you can spot them due to their giant claws, however they do have a human form also. When the first demon battle happened they were the highest rank and were field generals for the forces of evil."

"We also know that they only answer to the dark lords and can be highly intelligent." Finished Deidara  
"The myurr we are looking for escaped into the human world ten years ago." Pein added, he noticed that Sasori had tensed while waiting for the kettle to finish boil. _He couldn't know who we are talking about could he? _Pein thought.

"Why has he only been found now?" asked Kakuzu  
Deidara opened his mouth and said "Because he killed a dark lord and went on the run. Many upper level demons presumed him dead."  
"Why are we after him now?" Zetsu asked bewildered.  
Kisame brought some light to the situation by saying "The dark lord had a son who would have taken over. The myurr is trying to kill him."  
Zetsu sighed afraid to know the answer but asked "So which one has been causing all the trouble." He held his breathe; hoping the name that passed Itachi's lips was different to the one he was dreading.

"Orochimaru" Most of the table stiffened at the name and looked wide eyed at their leader.

Sasori who was happily drinking his tea tensed at the name and as memories came flooding into his mind the cup he had held fell to the floor, smashing across the wooden floor boards.

_Flashback:_

_The night was silent. The moon shone down upon the deadly quiet streets below. In an average house a small boy no older then the age of six was wrapped up in his wonderful dreams. A scratching at the window pane disturbed the young male. His soft brown eyes stared into the darkness around him. More scratching was heard and the young male slowly went to look at the window. As he opened the curtain he found nothing but the blank darkness staring back. He leaned to rest his tiny head against the cool glass and noticed a figure standing at the door. The figure looked up and smiled at him. His skin was pasty white, his hair was as dark as night while his eyes were a sickly green. The young boy realised it was his teacher Orochimaru. He rushed to open the heavily locked door and allowed his teacher inside. _

_Once inside his teacher grinned at him before walking into the kitchen. "Ochimu what you doing here." Asked the innocent child._

"_Well Sasori I'm here on a very special mission." Came a cold reply. The man had turned the gas cooker on causing small lights of fire to appear. He dipped his hand into it and dragged it along the wall leaving an orange flame in its wake. "Why you doing this?" asked the Sasori his eyes wide with fear. A dark chuckle sprang forth from the elder as he painted the kitchen with orange, yellow and red. "You see little one I want more power than I have and therefore I must kill what is in my way. Which just so happens to be your family." A shocked looked crossed Sasori's face and it melted into anxiety and fear as he followed the pattern of red and orange that danced through his home. The colours spread towards the wooden stairs blocking his only was to his parents. He screamed as he watched it run across walls, doors and floors. _

_A pale white hand covered his mouth but it was too late the elders had been aroused from their slumber. They ran from their room to the stairs and stood unable to go any further towards their struggling child due to the rise in flames. Orochimaru laughed and said "What is wrong my lord, are you unable to help you child and wife from this?" The demon flicked his pink snake tongue against the child's ear. _

_The young red head screamed for his father and mother hoping they could save him. Soon the world was spinning, all he could hear were fuzzy sounds, and darkness encroached upon his surrounds before enclosing and clouding his mind. _

_When the small boy's eyes opened again everything was white and there was a faint being noise. His surroundings became clear and he could see his grandmother sitting in a small wooden chair next to the bed he was lying in. He tried to speak but no words came out. The women looked up with a sad smile and patted his head telling him to rest more. All he could think about was where his mother and father were._

End Flashback

* * *

**An:**

**Okay so thats another one finished whoop completed. So anyway I know it has been a while but I've been trying it's just A levels are so hard and there is so much work, I no poor excuse but thats all I have meh whatever anyway read and review and stay tuned for the next one which I hope will be uploaded soon byee ^^ **


End file.
